Let's Try Again
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: POSSIBLY ON HIATUS I'm not sure if I want it on yet or not. What if Alexander and Raven broke up and tried again a few years later. Raven has an adopted daughter, you'll have to read and find out about Alexander.
1. What Have You Done?

**My first Vampire Kisses Fanfiction. I'm so excited. I had a kind of idea from when Alexander leaves for Hipsterville without even telling Raven. I thought during that, what if Raven decided not to go after him? Then when I read Royal Blood and Alexander was with his parents and couldn't even be bothered to send Raven a letter of when he'd see her again I thought a lot about alternatives that could happen. So that idea festered and grew and somehow we got this. Now this is an AlexanderXRaven story that will have Romance in it. I am a hopless romantic so Alexander and Raven will be toghther, if your looking for one with the two of them not toghther your in the wrong place. **

**Raven grew up a lot which being a parent your-I'm guessing since I just turened seventeen-going to have to grow up. So she's very patenit and doesn't lose her temper, but when she does...run. Don't walk, run as fast as you can away from her. **

**I haven't read the newest book but Alexander never really explains all of vampirism to Raven so I'm coming up with my own. **

**They can grow older, there born vampires, they can't go into the sun, see there reflection, go near crosses, turn into a bat, and they arn't much a fan of garlic, and they drink blood, but they need more than just blood to survive. Think of Vampires=blood as Humans=water. So basiclly there people who burn very easly, don't like seeing there reflection, are anti-religious, allergic to garlic, and can get from place to place very fast.**

**Also this was Beta'd by EverdayTwilight**

* * *

In a dark room a young girl of newly seventeen sat on her black bed had pale ivory skin, silky black hair, and her nails were expertly painted black. She was wearing a flattering black dress that came down to her knees and elbows that were ripped expertly and loose and she wore spider web tights along with slightly heeled boots that came to her ankles. She wore a necklace that had a bat charm and faux rubies for eyes. She was most defiantly beautiful, if anyone could ignore her face of pain and the eyeliner that is streaming down her face from her tears.

Her name is Raven Madison, today is her seventeenth birthday. It should be a happy occasion, unfortunately it isn't.

The one she gave her heart to, Alexander Sterling, was no where to be found. All she had was a letter from him, a non-offensive deep red envelop. Inside the seemingly innocent envelop is a letter that tore this young girls world apart. A letter from Alexander.

Raven,

I'm sorry, I choose to go back to Romania. Forgive me.

Alexander.

He lacked the decency to even tell her to her face! Raven wished to be mad but she was too heartbroken to do so. She was glad that it was only a letter, though she'd never admit it to herself, with the letter she didn't have to hold in her tears. The letter wouldn't feel bad for her.

Before the letter had arrived everything had been fantastic. Raven's birthday party had been great. The room was decorated by her father with bats, skeletons, and morbid creatures of the night. Instead of a birthday cake, her mother had made two dozen cupcakes using a few Zombie Cupcake Kits. Her younger brother, Billy Boy, had used a laptop plugged into the music player to play several songs by some of Raven's favorite bands-My Chemical Romance, Slipknot, Within Temptation, Black Veiled Brides, Evanescence just to name a few. Her best friend, Becky, had come with her boyfriend, Matt, unfortunately her nemesis, Soccer Snob Trevor, was on the same team as Matt and invited himself, but he had been almost pleasant. Raven was sitting around with everyone talking, Becky was wearing the outfit Raven gave her to go see the drive-threw's showing of Vampire Kisses, Matt was likewise wearing the same thing he wore to see Vampire Kisses. Trevor had found a plain black shirt, same as Billy Boy, and Raven's parents. They were in the middle of drinking "Witch's Brew" which was in fact lemonade. When the worst thing that Raven could never imagine happened.

Becky had found a plain red envelop that said Raven's name, she realized it was a letter from Alexander and gave it to Raven. It was a letter from Alexander, but not one that Raven ever wanted to see. Raven read the letter over and over again sure that she was misreading it, it stayed the same, by that time Becky read it over her shoulder and gasped. Becky's gasp brought it all to Raven, this was real. Alexander had left.

Raven had run up to her bedroom and locked the door before crying her eyes out on her bed. Becky had told Matt to tell her parents before running up to comfort Raven, Raven didn't open the door even for her. Raven did say through the door for Becky to go enjoy herself, she was fine. It was obviously a lie, but Becky knew her friend just wanted to be alone.  
Raven sat for awhile and had a bit of an epiphany. Alexander never loved her. Why hadn't she seen it before? He never actually said the words or even anything to hint at them, he left before and she went and got him. If she hadn't gone to Hipsterville would he have ever come back? Probably not, that's why he must of left a letter, so she wouldn't follow. Raven felt tears going down her cheeks again from embarrassment. Fine, if that's what he wants, she'll never bother him again. And that is the point Raven vowed never to go near the mansion again.

Raven got up and wiped her tears away with her blanket. She would get over Alexander, it would take awhile. She knew that broken hearts don't heal overnight, but she would do it. For the rest of Junior year and all of Senior year she applied herself in school, getting straight A's, and also freaking out the whole school staff. She got a job at the nail salon she got her nails painted for the prom and her and Jane worked side by side, after awhile everyone said she did a fantastic job on her nails. After they got over the fear she'd purposely paint them black, some even had there nails painted black every now and then. Becky, Raven, and Matt would go out to the diner every Saturday to have lunch and sometimes even Trevor would tag along. He tried to bait Raven a few times but she just laughed off whenever he'd try to get a fight between them. And over time they became sort-of friends, and Monster Girl and Soccer Snob became terms of endearment.

After graduation they all went there separate ways. Trevor went to a college where he got a soccer scholarship. It was about a three day trip from Dullesville, Becky stayed to help on her parents farm and Matt worked there too. Only Raven knew but they were planning to get married, in a few years, and Becky insisted Raven be her Maid Of Honor, which Raven whole heartedly agreed, as long as Becky be hers when she got married. They agreed to Skype every Saturday and spend New Years together. Raven moved to Hipsterville and lived with her Aunt Libby who agreed for her to live there until Raven could afford a place of her own. Raven worked at Hot Gothics which was a place she could wear her normal style of dress and she also got a discount on the whole store. Along with that Raven was a part-time writer and wrote everything from poems to plays to stories to scripts. After a few months she moved out of Aunt Libby's place and into a two room one bath apartment.

**Raven's Point Of View**

I woke up to my Alice In Wonderland alarm going off, I quickly turned it off before getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a raven on it. It's supposed to be for Edgar Allen Poe's poem of The Raven, but I was named after that and it's a duel purpose. I pulled on a Emily The Strange hat and scarf set and with my keys and wallet I headed out. I was only a few blocks from Hot Gothics and got there in plenty of time every day. I went in and put my scarf, hat, keys, and wallet in my locker before getting ready to relax until my shift began in ten minutes. Then I was pulled over to a corner by my friend and coworker, Summer.

"Raven, I…" She trailed off and I knew immediately something was bad, she never trailed off.

"Summer what's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said and I looked back blankly. Summer pregnant?

"Congratulations." I said, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's not a good thing Raven. I don't want to be a mother, but I can't have an abortion, those things are evil. I want to know do you know anyone who would  
take care of this baby?" She asked and I thought about it.

Billy Boy is still a kid himself. Mom and Dad are done taking care of babies. Becky and Matt are ready to get married, not take care of a baby. Trevor is a epic no. Aunt Libby is an actress, she doesn't have time. That's everyone I know. Except me. I…I..could. I paused, I never thought I'd want to be a parent but I did. I wanted to hold a little innocent baby in my arms, I wanted to sing to it, to take it to the first day of school and hug it tight before I reluctantly let it go, I wanted to get it ready for prom. I wanted all of that.

"I will." I said, waiting to see if she would let me.

"You would? You'd be it's mother?" Summer asked and I nodded my head. "Thank you Raven. I'm only two months along but I'll tell you where all the day care's are and everything. But are you sure you want to do this Raven? Raising a child isn't cheap, and most guys won't want a single parent as a girlfriend, or to raise a child that isn't theirs."

"I've been only using the money I have to since I was seventeen, I've got enough. If need be I'll take a part time job to for the next seven months so I've got enough. And technically the child won't biologically be mine in the first place, and it's not like if we go on a date it'll be us going to a playpen or anything."

Summer nodded and hugged me. "Thank you Raven, you'll be a great mother to this baby." I nodded, I knew the story of how Summer got pregnant. She is a Christine and was saving herself for marriage, when she told her boyfriend no, he raped her. They caught him but Summer couldn't stand to raise his baby. So I will.

My family and friends were a little reluctant to agree this was a good idea but they did after awhile, seeing how hard I was working. After my shift was done I went and got a job at a coffee shop between Hot Gothics and my apartment. I work weekdays at Hot Gothics and weekends at the coffee shop called Roy's Coffee. For seven months, then on November first  
Summer gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Violet.

Violet has sparkling eyes that are almost purple and remind me of the color violet, from her father. She has Summer's black hair and pale skin. Me and Summer always laughed at how much we do look alike, it is kind of weird, Violet could pass off as my biological daughter. Because she'll always be my daughter. I know in all likeliness Violet won't grow up to be a Goth, so I enjoy dressing her as one now, while she's only a month old. I saved all my free and sick time up so I can leave to spend Christmas and New Years, with my family a week before Christmas and five days after New Years.

It was time for going to Dullsville. I dressed Violet in black pants, and a violet shirt. I put a thick black coat on her and mittens and a hat along with winter socks and shoes. I wanted to hurry a snow storm was said to be coming tomorrow. I put on a long black dress, snow boots and a trench coat before picking Violet and her Diaper Bag that was black with skulls on it. I had taken her crib apart and put it in a box. I took Violet from her black with red roses changing table to her matching car seat. Then I put a blanket I happened to find, that was black with pictures of violets adorning the blanket, over her.

Aunt Libby showed up with her boyfriend, Dan. Dan is an alright guy, he's a hippie actor and him and Aunt Libby make the perfect couple. He graved the box of Violets crib to put in the back of his Soul Van for us that was as stereotypical Hippie Van as you could get with tie-dye and a peace sign. Once Violet was secured I got in beside her in the back and Aunt Libby toke the passenger and Dan got in the drivers and we started to go to Dullesville. Dan wasn't on speaking terms with his family so he gladly went with us. Aunt Libby and Dan spent the drive talking to each other while I spent it making sure Violet wasn't too hot or cold and distracting her with her Scare Bear toy. We got to Dullesville in no time and Aunt Libby called the house and when we got to the house everyone ran out to hug us all.

Mom fawned over Violet while Dad got her crib. Billy Boy and Dan got our suitcases while Aunt Libby caught up with everyone. When I got in there was a girl here to. She had  
brown shoes, white knee socks, a blue plaid skirt, a white button up shirt with sleeves that came to her elbows. She had glasses over her brown eyes, brown hair that was in two braids that had blue ribbon that matched her skirt. She was a fresh faced girl who held a book that said "Complete Works of Jane Austin."

Everyone came in and Billy Boy immediately began introduction. "Crystal, this is my Aunt Libby, her boyfriend Dan, my sister, Raven, and her daughter  
Violet." Billy Boy said pointing to each of us in turn. "Everyone this is Crystal."

I smiled and nodded to her I was about to say hello when Violet started crying. I looked at the clock and saw it was two in the afternoon. She's hungry, her whole schedule is down like clockwork. At two in the morning she wants to be held, rocked, and sang to for half and hour, at three she needs a diaper change at seven she's hungry, at eight she needs a diaper change, at two she's hungry, at five diaper change, and at six she needs to be held for an hour and seven fed. I quickly grave a bottle I had already made and went to the microwave and heated it. Testing it on my arm I knew it wasn't too hot and gave it to Violet.

"Sorry about that, it's nice to meet you Crystal." I said as Violet ate.

"Nice to meet you to." After Violet was finished I took off her jacket and winter boots, and went to change her. My parents always kept their house at furnace level during the winter. And put her in a short sleeve purple top and a black dress over it with black shoes. I lightly kissed her head and handed her to mom so I could call Becky.

I punched in her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becky, I'm at my parents place." I said without preamble.

"No way! I'll be right over. I can't wait to meet Violet!" I laughed before hanging up. In no time both Becky and Matt were here and they both cooed over Violet. After awhile they couldn't stay for dinner since they already were having dinner at Matt's house. And Billy Boy was having dinner at Crystal's house so in the end it was me, Mom, Dad, Aunt Libby, and Dan. We had  
cheeseburgers and I fed Violet baby food that said chicken and corn, with bananas as desert. Afterwards we all sat around watching TV before I went in for an early night. I always call an early night since about two I'll be awake. I put Violet in a black pajama that said Baby Bat but before I could change into pajamas I heard my dad yell. "Raven! Visitor!" he sounded mad but I couldn't think of anything I did to make him mad. And this wasn't his normal mad, his voice sounded icy cold. He wasn't this mad even when I thought I lost his tennis racket.

I picked up Violet and headed down stairs and was shocked still when I rounded the corner of the stairs to the living room. There stood Alexander Sterling. Almost nothing had changed about him, he looked a bit older but mostly that was it. And that was the problem, he still was wearing the spider ring I gave him. I held Violet a little closer to me and resolved to be a grown up about this. We broke up two years ago, no need to be petty.

"Alexander, nice to see you. How have you been?" I said as calm as I could ever be.

"It's nice to see you to Raven, as beautiful as ever. I've been okay and you?" He asked staring at me.

"I've been good, kind of busy but just fine." Alexander's eyes flashed down to Violet when I said how I was busy and they stayed there. His eyes turning from deep chocolate brown to red. I felt Violet start to shake and began to stroke her hair and that broke him from his trance.

"I see." He said glaring at me, I ignored it. His opinion no longer matters to me. "Who's the lucky guy?" He asked pointing to Violet. Now that is rude, his words were nice enough, but he said it in a sneer that even as only a bit over a month old, Violet cowered into my chest. No one scares my daughter, not even a vampire.

"A rapist." I said and Alexander's eyes flew up to me in shock and horror. "I know someone who was raped and she got pregnant from it, she couldn't take care of her so I adopted her." I said simply.

"You know, children from rape are inheritably evil. They get it from there father. She should have been terminated long ago." He said so simply.

"ALEXANDER STERLING!" I yelled holding Violet close. "How dare you come here and even imply something like that about my daughter."

"She's not your daughter." He says as if that excused him.

"Just because I didn't give birth to her doesn't make her any less my daughter. I honestly thought you'd have more manners than that. Please leave, and hopefully never come back." I said glaring icily at him. He seemed to realize what he had said and looked shocked at himself. Violet was crying so I attempted to sooth her as my dad hauled him away and shut the door at his face.

What nerve he had. I only got a letter that we were breaking up as he went to another country. He didn't call, didn't write, didn't visit and now he does and calls my daughter evil.

I hope Alexander Sterling goes out into the sun.

* * *

**I know right now it seems really weird of Alexander, but everything will make sense later. Now I know it seems like Alexander seems like and asshole but theres a reason. It'll come later. Just bear with me. All qustions will be answered...if I get reviews. No reviews, no updates. And I have anonimouse review so even if you don't have an account you can still review.  
**


	2. A Day On the Dull Town

I continued to glare at the door after my dad had shut it. Who does he think he is? What could possibly motivate him to act like that? I have no idea, could it be because she was a child of rape? No, why would it? Well…maybe, it might be something personal for Alexander that I know nothing about. Ah, who cares? If I never see that stupid self-righteous cad again it'll be too soon.

I sighed, right now Violet was crying and I had to sooth her. I pulled her up so that her ear was right on top of my heart so she could hear the beating. I started humming a gothic lullaby to her. She fell asleep soon after. I put her in the crib after lightly kissing her eyelids and stroking her face from her cheek over her forehead and to her other cheek.

She was then sleeping soundly. I walked back down stairs and looked around my parents were looking at the door angrily, Dan and Aunt Libby looked disgusted and mad, but they were hippies and believed in love not war. So they were trying to channel calm into themselves.

I sighed, what did it matter anyway? It was over and done with in exactly twenty seconds, no need to get riled up. I stretched and said a quick goodnight to everyone. Strange to think only about three years ago if I would have been in a situation like this I'd lose my head. But then again I was only sixteen, a kid, losing their head is kind of what teenagers do. I still technically am I teenager but I'm a legal adult and I have to say, I have honestly come into my own.

I got to my room and quickly put on a long sleeve black nightgown that came to my ankles and I put on soft black slippers that were seen on Victorian Woman's feet as slippers. Maturing from being a sixteen year old girl with her first boyfriend to a nineteen with an adopted daughter hasn't so much changed me as matured me. I lean to more the Darkly Elegant now instead of the Death Rock Sexy Club Attire.

I sighed, why was I even bothering to think about my fashion choices? I refused to listen to the stupid honest, blunt, Raven in my head saying because I'm not the same as when Alexander and I were together. Why do I even care? There's so much more to me than my clothes, there always has been, but my clothing has always been about personal expression. They do say you never forget your first love, Alexander may be an ass, but he was my first love. Strange because how I remember it he was sweet, a gentleman, to me at least.

I shook my head to clear it from the awful thoughts that had taken hold of my mind. I don't care what is with Alexander, it doesn't matter. I stretched and as I was about to get in bed I heard a scratching on the window and saw a bat. A bat with blue eyes, the only vampire I know with blue eyes is Luna. I looked out my window and she was on the ground looking at me. I grabbed a crucifix I would sometimes wear and put it on under my gown, I don't want to hurt her or anything. But I'm the only family Violet's got, she needs me. I climbed down using the drainage pipe right beside my window, climbing up and down that thing is just like riding a bike-you never forget.

"Hello Luna." I said to her, she was wearing a long black dress and witchy boots. I noticed her necklace looked similar to the one Alexander had of mine from so long ago, weird coincidence. She had also died her hair black, she looks kind of weird with her hair black, before it had an almost ghostly quality, but whatever floats her boat.

"Stay away from Alexander." Luna said without any pleasantries.

"My pleasure." I said, she looked startled.

"I mean it Raven, stay away from him." She said again.

"Okay, gladly." I said looking at her like she was insane. "If that's all you wanted to say Luna, I've got to go now. It's been a long day, and it's freezing out here."

"You really mean it don't you? You really don't want anything to do with Alexander." Luna said strangely calm.

"Yep." I said popping the p. "I haven't had any contact with him for over two years, well besides today. I don't really care much either way what happens with him." I said before waving goodbye to Luna and climbing up to my room. As I'm about to shut the window a black blur goes into my room and as I turn Luna's standing there.

"What do you mean "besides today"?" Luna asks glaring at me.

"He showed up about twenty minutes ago, insulted my daughter and left." I said simply.

"Your daughter?" Luna asked surprised, then she saw the crib and gently walked over to it. Inside was Violet, sleeping soundly. "She's beautiful, how old is she?"

"Almost two months."

"Two months?" I saw Luna counting back in her head, two months old, nine months pregnant. Equals ten months, nearly a year. How long would I be with someone until the first night?

"Where's her father? A child needs it's sire to survive." Luna asked staring at me with bright blue eyes.

"She's adopted." I said, usually I wouldn't bother telling so many people for no reason really, but she asked. Plus what else can I really say? Better to let Violet always know that she is adopted and that I still love her no matter what. This would also avoid any "when's the right time to tell her?" and her "I can't believe I'm adopted" agony.

"Oh," Luna looked at me with new eyes. She seems to sense I'm not like her, someone depends on me for every last thing they need. That doesn't make me a regular girl. "Well then goodbye Raven." Luna said before turning into a bat and flying off.

I sighed, Luna's changed a lot. But then again it's not like I ever really knew her that well, I still can't believe that she dyed her hair black. I decided to push it out of my mind and go to bed, Violet's going to start crying in a few hours.

I awoke to Violet's gurgled crying and quickly picked her up. After she was calmed I went back to sleep and woke up a few hours later. I know some people say how much they hate this, and I admit I was never one to enjoy something like this; I was never motherly to Billy Boy when we were kids but, with Violet. It was different; she was my little girl, not Summer's not her ex-boyfriend. Mine.

I changed into a long red velvet dress with draping sleeves. I put on a bit of mascara and ruby lips and some slippers. I put on Violet an Alice in Wonderland dress. She always loved that, she can't talk or even really communicate that much but every time she sees it on the TV, no matter which version, she smiles and claps. She doesn't do that for anything else, so I'm guessing she likes it. I put on black and white stripped tights along with the black tap shoes, an ice blue dress that comes to her knees and is short sleeved. At the bottom is a black line of fabric with white bows on the hem in regular intervals. The sleeves are puffed and are a lighter blue color. She wears an apron that is white with the card hearts, spades, diamonds, and clovers on the bottom. I picked her up and carried her down stairs, I threw on a trench coat and put a black fleece blanket around her since it would start snowing some time tonight so it was best to do this now. I wanted to go and see how old Dullesville must of changed in the months I was away. As I walked I saw so much, the diner I'd eat at with Becky, the fabric store Alexander's mother had bought me a purse at, the retailer agency I had my first job at and the nail place. Hmm, I wonder if ol' Jane is still there.

I walk in and look around, there I see Jane sitting off to the side sipping a water bottle, I walk up to her.

"Hey Jane," I say and she turns and looks at me. For a second she doesn't seem to recognize me than her eyes widen.

"Raven!" She hugs me; to say I'm surprised is a gross understatement-Jane doesn't hug. I hug her back one armed and then she turns to Violet. Violet studies her for a few moments, looking serious and then slowly smiles and begins to laugh. Jane looks at her smiling slightly, but then her eyes zero in on my left hand, with the bare ring finger.

Jane looked at me I sighed, there would always be people who wouldn't accept me for my choice and immediately decide I wasn't as good as them. Thankfully, Jane didn't say anything and we talked about inconsequential things for a while before I left to head to Becky's for lunch. I knew that Jane was from a different time but her keeping any judgments she may or may not have about me to herself is all I ask of her.

Becky's mom and dad hugged me and prattled around; it had been so long since I've seen them. Becky and I finally got the real chance to catch up on how life had been. Neither of us have gone to College but we don't mind, Becky's doing the one thing she's always wanted to do, follow in her long line of families footsteps. And I may not right now know what I want to be, but I know who I want to be, and I am.


	3. Jack

I carried Violet back to her grandparents house, but as I was just coming onto my street I heard yelling. Like "Someone is getting murdered, call the cops!" screaming, I turned and saw a guy and a girl. The girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes along with tan skin, she wore a ski bunny outfit and the guy had auburn hair-brownish red-and alabaster skin and all I could see was a tanned trench coat.

"I caun't believe you Amber! After everything Jack's done for you, you do dis?" The guy screamed.

"Oh please, I'm a free spirit, I need stimulation!"

"Stimulation? I see you have been getting plenty of that, whore!"

"Don't call me a whore! And who the fuck are you? You with the baby!" I immediately turned around, I had been walking to the house, ignoring them as best I could. I didn't want to intrude on any ones conversations, but walking past them is the only way to get to my parent's house. Even if I found another way, I bet I could hear them from the other side of town, the girl anyway the guy was at least keeping it semi-quiet.

"What do you want?" I raised a raven eyebrow.

"Why were you listing in on a private conversation?"

"What are you talking 'bout Amber? The woman is probably just passing-"

"Shut up Ron!"

"For da last time you stupid slut my name is Jack! Not whatever you decide to call me! You cheating bitch!" And at that point I rushed away with Violet, my little girl's poor virgin ears.

I made it home and spent some time with Billy Boy, now that I was older and more mature I get along with him much better. But of course we fought as kids, we are siblings, were meant to. But if anyone ever messed with him, even when we were younger, they'd have me to deal with. Afterwords I put Violet down and began to help mom with dinner. We prepared salad and steak and I made a casserole with fresh winter vegetables and fruit mixed with tofu and tofu-based ravioli and a sprinkle of plums on top-for Aunt Libby and Dan. For dessert mom and me made ginger snaps, with fresh ginger. I love my mom's ginger snaps, it isn't proper ginger snaps if they don't make your tongue tingle _at least _a little.

Billy Boy was setting the table when I noticed that he set eight places, their were only six of us when I asked he replied Crystal and her older brother had been invited to dinner and he asked me not to embarrass him. I simply smirked and headed to get Violet. I pulled Violet to me and held her, if she isn't held for the sake of being held every once in a while she gets cranky. She is such a good baby though, she puts up minimal fuss and barley ever throws up on me. But maybe I'm biased because of how much I love her, she is my whole world.

Soon Crystal and her older brother arrive, I smile at Crystal and nod my head to her as she walks through. She is eying Violet in a way I've come to noticed, their is just something about babies that make people want to hug them.

"You can hold her if you want, Crystal." I watch amused as her face lights up, she takes Violet from me using the up most care and sits beside Billy Boy holding her. As I turn I see her brother, and it is the same guy I had to pass having that argument with that obnoxious blonde.

He had auburn hair that had an undertone of black, the kind that can't be found in a bottle and is only blessed to the lucky few with the proper genes it was loosely spiked in the front with the rest being aloud to fall as it may. His skin was a pale alabaster so different from my pasty skin and blemish free. His eyes were slightly turned at the corners and if I had to guess I'd think he was from some European by some decent. He wore a tanned trench coat over baggy dark jeans and a red shirt. His eyes were stormy gray that I began to lose myself in.

"Oh yeah! Everyone this is my older brother Jack, Jack this is my boyfriend Billy, his parents Mr. and Mrs. Madison-"

"Sarah and Paul please," mom said.

"His aunt Libby, her boyfriend Dan, his sister Raven, and his niece Violet." Crystal finished the introductions, Jack kept looking at me and I knew right now that he knew I was the one trying to pass through when he and the girl...Angela? Anna? Were fighting. He then did something unexpected, he gripped my hand brought it to his lips keeping his eyes on me the whole time he gently kissed my hand. He didn't slobber all over it like one guy did last year when he was drunkenly trying to flirt, this felt like I had been transported back to Victorian England and I kind of like it.

"Enchante, Madame." Jack whispered. Huh, make that Victorian France. Thank goodness I took French in High school.

"Plaiser est por moi. Non Madame, Je Mademoiselle, Mousier." I corrected simply as he let go of my hand.

"My apoliges." He said simply smirking slightly.

Afterwords we all set at the table and had a good dinner afterwords as we were going to start cleaning up Jack and Crystal insisted on helping but I knew that Billy really wanted time with her so I quickly devised a plan.

"If you insist on helping, Crystal, can you take care of Violet while I clean? Trust me that is a huge help." I explained as Crystal picked Violet up and Billy Boy sent me a thank you smile. Mom and Dad had gone to pick up candles, extra blankets, flash lights, and a heater since we were said to get a blizzard. I almost called Summer to tell her but remembered what Summer had told me, she was leaving and going to Italy the place she's always wanted to go and forget all about her trauma. I hope one day she can meet Violet.

Aunt Libby and Dan were in the guest bedroom cleaning out the dust which only left Jack and I as we washed the dishes, he washed and I dried.

"You were da woman with the baby that walked by when me and Amber were fighting." He said it as a statement but I answered with a nod of my head anyway. "Sorry dat you had to see dat, it was an argument brewin far months." I looked over at him and smiled, trying to silently convey that if he needed a sympathetic ear I'd listen. It seemed he had been holding it in and it gushed out. "I always knew I guess, she'd call may the wrong name and be gone saying she was with Jessica, her best friend, but then Jessica would call asking if I knew were she was. We shared an apartment, and I came home and found her making out with some guy on da couch dat mah mama gave ta meh!"

On the couch in their apartment. Ouch.

"That totally sucks."

"Yeah, it does. But it's better I find out now dan later when I catch some disease from her." He said simply smirking.

"Way to look on the bright side," I laughed because he seemed to feel better after saying it.

"Dat's me, ever da optimist." Jack said simply twirling his finger in the classic sarcastic "go team" way.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask finally glancing over to him.

"As long as it isn't 'bout Amber." He says and when I shake my head he shrugs. "Askh away den."

"Where are you from? Your accent is very distinctive."

"I was born an' bred in the bayou. Cajun I am and will always be," he said with a smirk.

After that we set back to work in silence, after finishing we went into the living room and sat with everyone. After taking Violet back from Crystal she insisted that I took the couch so Billy sat with her on the floor and Jack took the only available seat on the couch beside me. Aunt Libby and Dan were talking in the kitchen and Mom and Dad having arrived were on the two arm chairs.

We were all so lost in conversation that we didn't realize the time until it was almost midnight and a good ten inches of snow, it was still snowing-hard. Their was no way Jack and Crystal could get back home so we insisted they stay here. Crystal called her roommate to tell her she was staying here and since Jack lived in an apartment alone he didn't have anyone to call. We worked out their sleeping arrangements by simply putting Crystal in my room and Jack in Billy Boy's using air mattresses.

Looks like we have a few more house guests for Christmas.


	4. A Clue to Alexander

**I suck. I fucking suck. Go ahead, say it. You know I do and I know I do. Making you guys wait so long, especially when this chapters has been done for months and I just haven't uploaded it. I'm sorry guys. Truly sorry. I know this isn't even an impressive chapter to give a peace offering but hopefully you guys may still like the story idea enough to read it. And I've changed the second and third chapters some so you may want to reread them. Again I hope you don't hate me _too _much.**

* * *

A few hours later we had everything set up. A air mattress was set up each in Billy and my own rooms. I had some clothing that was about Crystal's size while Jack had to make do with some of my dad's clothing, which were fine, except the pants were a bit too loose. We decided we wanted to stay up a bit so that's how we ended up where we are now.

I had tucked Violet into her crib and I was sitting in a circle between Jack and Crystal with Billy sitting on the other side of me. We had a few candles flickering for light and the scent of Granny Smith and Pumpkin Pie mixed around us. It was calming, more of a fall scent than winter but still nice. We were talking about anything under the moon, and than the conversation got brought around to a name I wished never to hear again. Alexander.

**Alexander's P.O.V. (A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I listened outside of Raven's bedroom window. I was in bat form and on the window sill. If she would turn she'd see me and my chocolate eyes, and she'd know it was me. But she doesn't look, I don't know weather to be glad or not about that.

She is so beautiful. I thought she was beautiful when we had been dating, and though she _was_ beautiful than, she had gained even more beauty. Though that didn't surprise me, I remember those happy days...well, nights when she'd come to my house and spent time with me. Each night she had been more beautiful than the one before. And I had enjoyed seeing the beauty change first hand. And she had been around me willingly!

She had held my hand, held me, kissed me. She had done all of that of her own free will. She had been mine. She was still mine. She would always be mine, mine and mine alone.

I was unbelieving glad when her little brother brought the topic around to me. I had always liked him, he must know just how much I love his older sister.

"Ugh!" My dark beauty groaned and I felt my eyes widen, that wasn't a very good sound for her to make when talking about me. "Please don't bring that up." She said pulling a hand through her thick locks.

"Something up?" The girl beside Raven asked, she was wearing black pajamas with white skulls and cross bones adoring them and glasses.

"The name of the worst mistake of my life." Raven said putting her head into one of her hands, she looked so tired. But what could she mean by the worst mistake of her life? Surly...surly she didn't feel as if _I _was the worst mistake of her life. That was impossible.

"Something you want ta talk bout?" The boy beside her asked. Who was_ he_? I don't like any male talking to her. I could feel myself seething. Raven looked at him with an eyebrow raised but it felt as if they had some sort of inside joke because she smirked before turning serious.

"It's an incredibly long story, I'll spare you the details of first romance and stuff. Basically I got with him when I was sixteen, he was the first person who was a outsider like I was...looking back on it, that's probably why I liked him so much. Because he was as much of an outsider as me." I heard her sigh gently and I realized it must be _killing_ her to say this. She didn't want to admit how lost she was without me. I was just as lost without her, but I knew my little bird to have a bit of trouble with such strong emotions and not to be as confident in such matters. It only served to allow me to enjoy her further, because she was so innocent to such matters. My dear Raven, once she knew I loved her as much as I did she'd no longer be self conscious on her own feelings.

"Pretty much it all ended when he left a note on my seventeenth birthday that he was leaving. Pissed me off really, didn't even say it to my face." Raven gave a shrug, "it doesn't matter now, but then it really had me pissed, but maybe it was for the best, I barely felt any pain with all the anger I felt at him."

"So it was you who got broken up wit?" The man asked again and she turned to him with a smirk, I didn't like her smiling at such a way at him.

"Are you insinuating that I'm the type to be the dumper as opposed to the dumpee?"

"Dhat is exactly what I'm saying _Belle_, you are far too lovely for anyone to break thangs off. Was dhis Alexander blind?" He asked with a smirk, was this boy _flirting_ with **my** Raven?

"Glad to know that personality means so much to you, Jack." She said leaning in to him as if to tell him a secret. I could feel my blood boil as I watched it. She is MINE. I will _murder_ him. I will drain him dry and tear him limb from limb and burn him and bury the ashes in a manure field.

"You 'ave a very pretty face, _Cherie_ but I was speaking of your mind. But your physical body is worth noticin also." He said that and the other girl and Billy looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You, sir, are a flirt."

"Only wid you, _mi amour_." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You sure move fast." My darling said to him touching her lips as if to hold the essence of his kiss there.

"Jack don't usually. Dere's just something bout you."

"He's telling the truth." The girl said and both my darling and that _thing_ turned to her surprise. "Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"I don't know." He whispered placing his forehead on hers and she blushed at him. Those blushes should only be for _me_.

"Either way, it's kind of...nice." Raven whispered before kissing him again, this time a light one on his cheek but it still infuriated me. I was so angry I transformed into my natural form right there. It wasn't the form my love had always seen me in when I was trying to not frighten her, it was my purely natural form. Simply put how I had always looked but my eyes the color of blood I consumed and my fangs elongated fully. I can tell that my face was full of fury. He will be dead and she will be _mine._

"Wow. I didn't think this was possible, Raven never moves this fast." Billy whispered to the girl beside him.

"Yes, and Jack isn't a rebound sort of guy, he must really like her." The girl whispered back. Jack, huh? He will be dead, and soon.

Raven snuggled her head against his chest before her eyes snapped open and she heard a cooing coming from the corner of her room near her bed where beside it was a crib. She got up and walked over to it looking down at the little one inside. She reached her hand down gently to stroke it's face, I believe so since that is what it looked like. "What is it Violet?" She asked sweetly as the baby giggled at her and she put her hand to it.

Then that _nelegitim_ walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. What he said to her was lost on me as I realized something. They looked like a _family_ a mother and father leaning over the crib of their first born. Why had I been such an idiot? I had reacted badly to her having a child who wasn't even hers and had been certain she had betrayed me by _a face dragoste_ with someone else possibly destroying our bond.

In reality I should of reacted how he is now. With maturity and acceptances, if she is a signal mother she would not be opposed to a father for her child. By stating that her baby was evil I just did the very opposite. As if getting her to forgive me for leaving her without so much as a proper goodbye wasn't bad enough I convinced her that I would be a bad influence on the baby. I recalled the protective way her arms held the infant when I glared at it, not just a bad influence, something she needed to protect her child from. Could I do any worse?

Either way, I have to get her back. Some way, and this time I have competition. Someone who wants her just like I want her. But not nearly as badly. I need her, like a human needs air. I need her cuddled against me warm and loving as she once was with me. I need her eyes with that amazing spark of theirs.

I need her even paler than she is now, with her eyes bright red matching mine. Dark black dress stained maroon and crimson on her lips as she hunts with me with her gossamer fangs fully extended. Asleep in a coffin with me, held tightly to me and bounded forever.

She will be mine. This I swear.

* * *

**French words:**

**Belle-Beauty or Beautiful**

**Cherie- Darling or Dear (Feminien)**

**Mi amour-my love**

**Romanian words:**

**Nelegitim- bastard**

**a face dragoste- making love**


	5. The Truth

Alexander Sterling awoke groggy inside of his coffin. He had no memory of what had transpired before this and cringed. That could only mean one thing, and sure enough a paper note was in his hand. Wincing he held it up his eyes tightly screwed tight. _Dare I look?_ He thought but knew that he must, he wearily opened his eyes to view the note, what he found was worse then he could imagine.

_Alexander,_

_Our Dark Princess is back, but you already knew that. She is with someone now, not quiet but he wants her. Some bayou trash named Jack, however I may have fucked up. _

_Okay, I admit it; I seriously fucked up._

_She has a daughter now-adopted. I found out that it was a child of a rapist-don't worry, it wasn't her who got raped but a friend and she adopted the baby. I told her that children from rape are inheritable evil, that they get it from their fathers. Yes, I know. In my defense I was still reeling from her having a child._

_To make matters worse this Jack acted with acceptance. They looked like a family._ _We can not allow this to happen. Hopefully you see that it is futile to try to deny this. No matter what we need her, and if you won't go after what you need, I will._

_Damage control Alexander, your way or mine._

_-Alex_

Fuck. It was worse then he thought. How was he going to explain this to Raven? Oh, she hates him, he just knows it. She is his life and she probably hates him now. Just the thought feels like a knife going into his chest and twisting. He had to do something though, knowing that the sun was set he opened his coffin lid and looked around the room once he was out of his closet. He could still imagine Raven sitting on the prop bed for him to come out. How he missed this. He was mad that he hadn't seen her yet, that Alex got their first. Was it pathetic to be jealous of a part of yourself?

Yes?

He didn't care.

The first thing he wanted to do was go see her but he instead kept the presence of mind to wash up and change. His hair, just as jet black as it always has been since the day of his birth, was cut to just barely miss grazing his shoulders. His face had matured just a touch in the years he had been away from Raven but his brown eyes were just as warm and had the spark that had been missing back again with just the thought of seeing her again. He quickly slipped on a pair of well worn black jeans and a simple button up black shirt. He had no time for anything fancy right now. He reached for the spider ring he still wore, the one that Raven gave him and he only ever took off when he was showering or anything else that might damage it.

It was plain an generic, anyone besides himself, his parents, Jameson, Raven, and anyone he told would not know that he didn't just go to the store and buy a random one. He doubted Raven even knew just how important it was to him. The second he had seen her he had fallen for her, it had been love at first sight. That is the only way a vampire can fall in love, the second they see the special one that is it. They are smitten, in love, nothing else matters but that person. Usually it was between two vampires but it isn't unheard of for a vampire to fall for a human, about twenty percent chance. Give or take anyway, there wasn't exactly a survey to determine this kind of thing.

She had been dressed as a preppy tennis player, and now he understood that she was dressing in the scariest thing she could think of. She had given Jameson a snickers bar, a welcome to the neighborhood present almost. And had given him a spider ring. It spoke to so much, that she was accepting, he wasn't an idiot, he knew no one in this small town would accept him. But she did and that was all he needed. He recently put the ring on and stroked it for a few seconds remembering Raven's face.

Now he knew he couldn't wait and flew to the Madison household. Raven was their, he could hear her melodic voice from downstairs and the little baby in the crib, the door ajar so that they could hear if she started to cry no doubt. Silently he came in wanting to look at the child, he wasn't planning on hurting the wee thing or anything else, he was merely curious. When he came upon the child he was shocked at how much it did look like Raven and how innocent it was. He felt a pang in his heart because he wanted to have children, children with Raven. No one else, and he knew this child was adopted but even if it wasn't he'd still love it, because it'd be half of the only women he has ever loved. Biology be damned, this was Raven's daughter, and though he had no right, he loved this little baby as a daughter.

Even though this young baby girl wasn't his love's she still owned him now. Just a second looking at her and she had him wrapped around her little finger. She had no clue as she was asleep her deep purple footie pajamas looking warm and comfortable. Without knowing why he started talking to the little baby.

"Hi little girl, my name's Alexander. You met me last night, well not really. You met Alex. Were different but we share the same body. It's a long story but I love you mommy. I love her so much. When I had to leave her I went so crazy that I split and all my craziness became Alex." He didn't know why he was explaining this but he felt a deep need to apologies to the innocent child, even if she couldn't hear or understand him.

"I'm sorry if he scared you, I promise I'll find a way to stop him from doing it. He's got a single-minded need to be near Raven and he thought he'd lost the chance. He was just striking out. He didn't hurt you, did he sweetie? I swear if he did I'll find a way to tear him out of my head and kill him, I don't care if I have to kill a part of myself. I promise I'll keep you safe. I love your mommy very much and I love you little one. In just three seconds I fell for you and now you've got me wrapped around your little finger. Your mommy probably won't want anything to do with me and I deserve it but when she finds someone they'll be the luckiest son of a bi-luckiest man alive. And I'll make sure he remembers it. But I'll always be there cutie, I'll always watch over you and your mommy forever. I love you both so very much," Alexander said as he felt bloody tears slowly leak out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them, not wanting to stain anything. Of course he knew eventually Raven would find someone and probably have kids with them, if it made her happy that was all that mattered.

He knew he had to do something about Alex. It was getting progressively worse, it started as a voice in his head-his own but a personality in its own right. Then it started taking over and making his body do things, now it could take over sometimes and he'd wake up holding a note that Alex had written. In his homeland it hadn't been so bad. Alex would try to call Raven or write to her but there was always someone there to keep him from finishing dialing or shred the letter. Alex had even managed to get on a plane twice but Alexander had fortunately gained control before he left the airport to head to Dullsville-as Raven called it and now he did to. And all of that, Alex was even stronger here, now that Raven was within reach. How was he to hold him back?

Alexander was going to say more but stopped when he heard the door shut. Whipping his head around he saw Raven. And she was more beautiful then he remembered. Her luscious black locks now reached her waist and her skin looked even more smooth and luminescent then he remembered. She wore a long sleeve fleece nightgown that was a charcoal gray. "Beautiful" he whispered not even realizing he said it aloud.

"Who's Alex?" Raven asked, her face clear of makeup and looking at him seriously.

"When I had to leave you, I went a little...crazy. All I could think about you, I rolled up in a ball and muttered your name and I'd wake up reaching out for you. When my kind loses a mate we go kind of insane. And you were still alive and I would have been able to go to you so my personality split. There's me and I had to go then I had to stay away and then there's Alex who just wants to be with you any way possible. He sometimes gets control and he's...not nice."

"Was he the one who said that Violet was evil?" Raven asked and Alexander was confused for a moment before he realized that Violet must be the little baby.

"Yes, children of rape aren't evil. The crimes of the parent are not on the child. I'm sorry he said that." Alexander said looking back at Violet sadly, even though technically he didn't say it he still felt ashamed of it.

"It's okay...I think." Raven said not sure how to approach a situation like this. A dangerous vampire near Violet she'd push her way in between but this was Alexander, she trusted him. Or she did once. "You should probably be going...you know? The last thing I need is Luna causing drama," She added the last bit on because he looked so heartbroken when she told him to go, they did break up a long time ago but she didn't want the guy to be hurt.

"Luna? She was here?" He asked his face paling considerably.

"Yeah, she yelled at me to stay away from you, like I sought you out." Raven said shrugging. Alexander's eyes reddened considerably and he let out a low growl. Seeing him like that Raven grew concerned. "Alexander?" She asked paling as he looked at her with those scarlet eyes. "Alexander, get away from Violet."

Alexander's eyes instantly widened and he looked at the little girl, Violet, the name was imprinted into his mind just as Raven's was, he would do anything to protect them, his girls. He took several deep breaths. "I"m sorry, I'm okay though." He said and the way she looked at him, with those purple-black eyes of hers he knew she didn't think so. To appease her, and a punishment to himself because he knew he didn't deserve to be near when he had done such idiotic things, he stepped back from the crib to the wall.

Raven quickly moved so she was between him and the little baby. There was still plenty of space between them but it was the closest he has been to her in years. His bottom lip trembled as he saw her even better, the moonlight from the window streaming over her. She looked so warm and soft and perfect. Like a beautiful moon maiden, or a fairytale like the Highwayman or something. She was no Cinderella, she was too strong and independent for that.

"You won't have to worry about Luna, I'll take care of it." He said, though it was really a promise. He'd find some way to take care and get her away. She was fucking crazy, she thought him ending things with Raven would mean that he'd want to be with her. Even Jagger, always protective of his human twin sister, had finally had it and told her to get over her relationship with Alexander, which never was one seeing as it was more their parents wanting them together. The Maxwell parents had never approved of Jagger's "vengeance" on Alexander anyway, the poor boy was pushed into it and there little girl deserved better then that. Jagger, having bonded with his own love, a girl named Britney, he had seen that the bonding wasn't something that should be pushed into.

Luna, however, refused to see it that way, she did everything she could to try and win him over. Dressing in the clothing that Raven would wear, getting an exact replica of the necklace of Raven's that he still held onto, and dying her hair black trying to look like Raven. However she could never have hoped to get that beautiful super shiny pitch black hair that Raven had, or the tantalizing ivory skin, or that face that was somehow both sinful and innocent with those beautiful dark purple-black eyes of hers. And that is only her body, while beautiful beyond compare it is her spirit that attracts him. And that, even if Luna somehow managed to look like her, is something no one could ever hope to duplicate. Honestly he didn't see why she wanted to, even if that worked he wouldn't be with her for herself but for Raven. He didn't hate Luna, quiet the opposite, he wanted her to find someone who would treat her right and love her for her-that just wasn't him.

"Somehow you saying that makes it seem worse." Raven said warily, Alexander tried to smile for her, smiling still felt foreign on his face, but it was much easier around her, seeing as just knowing he was near her made him wish to smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, _draguta, _I'm just going to have a conversation with her. She has been...a bit aggressive lately and I can't seem to get her to leave me alone. She shouldn't be bothering you anymore though." He said it comfortingly, he really didn't want her to worry. Biting his lip with strong indecision in his eyes he waved goodbye. "I have to go, it was nice seeing you again Raven and you have a lovely daughter." With that the left.

She thought he did, anyway.

He went on top of the roof right over her bedroom. He stayed out in the rushing snow, he could feel the cold but it wasn't strong enough to hurt him and when he heard the house settled in sleep he slipped into her bedroom. He did nothing unbecoming, of course he didn't, this is Raven and he wants her for so much more the physical. He sat in her desk chair and watched her and Violet sleep peacefully.

For the first time in around two years, Alexander had a soft, peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

**Romanian Words:**

**Draguta-Sweetheart**

_**Extremly long Author's Note is Extremly long!**_

**This wasn't a long wait for the next chapter huh? I wonder if any of you saw this coming? I was thinking of naming the other personality Phoenix but I decided on Alex since it sounds like a nice nickname for him and Alex isn't a completely separate entity from him but is kind of, almost a Jekyll and Hyde, while Phoenix was an alter ego. Plus I absolutely _love_ Phoenix and Alex...I kind of love him and hate him at the same time. It's kind of hard to figure how Raven is supposed to act since she's normally feisty and confident but this is a weird situation and he was her first love and you never forget your first.**

**I've been in a pretty strong Vampire Kisses mood lately, I may also write a JaggerXRaven story, maybe, so if any of you like that couple keep your eyes open. What can I say? I like Raven with Alexander and with Jagger. Can't choose which I like more.**

**Oh, and if any of you are old readers you may realize I changed Craven's name to Jack while also changing his look completely. The reasons for that was because I came up with Craven when I was seventeen-I'll be twenty this fall-and though it's kind of cute in a weird way Raven and Craven is just too similar. Basically just add a C in front of Raven's name. And having her have an interest in him when he appears Gothic with Alexander being Gothic seems to say goths only date other goths. Not true. But at the same time I can't see her with a preppy pretty boy so I gave him a kind of indie flair. To be honest his style was largely inspired from Remy LeBeau (Gambit), specially from X-Men Evolution. I named him Jack only because I needed a male name and I have always loved the name Jack and all of its variations. I gave him a Cajun accent because I want to work on accents in dialogue which I've never done before. **

**The reasons that Jack and his "sister" Crystal don't look alike is because it is just weird for his younger sister to be dating her younger brother with them being interested in each other. I know it's not insets or anything like that and it can happen but what are the odds? My idea is that they Crystal and Jack aren't related but are so close that they refer to each other as siblings all the time.**


End file.
